My So Called Love Life
by shmizx3
Summary: Katie goes to a high end private school in Upstate New York. She faces so much drama in the final weeks of 8th grade that it's not even funny. Will she be able to dominate the California trip with her bffs Kristen and Lissa? Or will Josh win and take over
1. Meet Katie

"Uhmm, Katie your measurements are a wee bit off. Try using this ruler, this one must be off by a centimeter or two." Ms. Griswald is my professor at Hudson Valley Community College. I'm taking a course for architecture there two times a week after school. I'm only in eighth grade but I really plan on going to Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute for college in four years.

Ms. Griswald and five other professors are holding a competition. All of the students get to design a house and the professors are going to pick the most original, eco-friendly house to be built for no cost. The student, and/or parent in my case, just has to pay for the lot the house will be built on. I really hope I win!

Well, my time here is almost up. School ends at three-thirty, then my mom comes and picks me up and we go to Starbucks so I can get my Vanilla Bean Frapuccino. After that, my mom drops me off at the college, and then she goes home until she has to pick me up at six. We usually go and get sushi afterwards, but I don't think we are today because she said she was swamped with reading reports to grade. My mom is a fifth-grade teacher at my old elementary school. I'm happy for her because this is one job she really loves.

"Katie, your mum is here." I love Ms. Griswald's Irish accent. Her curly red hair is cute too. Everyday she has a new clip in her hair, today it's a bumblebee.

"Alright, I just have to finish this. I'll be done in like five minutes." One the other hand, one thing that really annoys me is when, Ms. Griswald announces to the whole class, that my mom is here to pick me up when there are a ton of gorgeous college guys in the classroom. Yeah yeah, in five years I can date them, but whatever. Can't a girl dream? So I packed up my bag and headed out the double doors, through the muggy corridor and out to the parking lot. My mom was parked right by the entrance. I sauntered over to my moms BMW. My mom waved and I opened the door and a gush of cold air from the air conditioner came out. I placed my brand new zebra Dolce and Gabbana tote in the back seat and buckled my seat belt.

"Hi, sweet heart. How was school today?" She plastered on her concerned look as she pulled away from HVCC.

"Oh, it was good I guess. I got a ninety-four percent on my science test."

"So, how are things with Josh?"

"Well not so good I guess, seeing as I broke up with him at lunch today. He was just way to clingy and obsessive. Part of me wishes I didn't because he was so heartbroken. I've never seen him that sad before, but now I feel free. It's a win/lose situation I guess…"

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry to hear that, but there are plenty more fishies in the sea!" She placed her hand on my knee.

"Well, how about some sushi?" My mom seems very jolly today.


	2. Sushi

"But I thought you said you had a lot of reading reports to grade?"

"Oh well I did, but I finished them while you were at HVCC earlier."

"Well, sounds good to me! What should I get, the spicy tuna or a California roll? Hmm, I think I might get a veggie roll and get some edamame on the side."

"Whatever floats your boat, peanut." She's hiding something, I can tell.

"Mom, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Okay! We're going to Paris in two months for Fashion Week!" She shrieked.

"Ohmygawd! No way! I have to call and tell Lissa! She's going to freak!" I pulled out my enV2 from my pocket and hit speed dial number two faster than Paris Hilton could say 'that's hot' to a new pair of boots. As usual, she answered on the first ring. "Ohemgee! Lissa, guess where I'm going in two months!"

"Hmm, where?"

"Paris for Fashion Week with my mom!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ohmygosh! No way!"

"Yeah I know!"

"You totally have to take a ton of new pictures and get an autograph from one of the famous designers!"

"Haha, woah. Don't get ahead of yourself, little missy. I don't even think that it's possible."

"Haha, okay mother."

"Anyway, what's up?" Lissa has lunch a different period then me, and I don't have any classes with her except chorus which is every other day. So I don't think she knows about me and Josh. This is sort of a good thing because this is not something that I want going around school.

"Painting my nails. Watermelon Bliss is the color of the week. Oh, by the way, make sure you wear your cute brown tank top with the Spanish ruffles tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll be sure to do that." I'm beginning to get impatient. "So any new gossip…?"

"No, nothing. Our school is as dull as Mr. Kramer. "

"You're serious? You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Well, I sort of broke up with Josh. I totally regret it, but I don't know. It's really complicated."

"Oh no! Why? He liked you a lot, and you liked him."

"Yeah I know, but he was too clingy and obsessive, and you know I hate that. It's sort of how it was between Chloe and Brandon last year, if you know what I mean."

"Mmm, honey. Hate to break up your conversation, but we've been sitting in the restaurant parking lot for five minutes, and I'm starving." She said this as she rubbed her tiny tummy.

"Lissa, I gotta go, my moms really hungry."

"Okay, call me later, kay?"

"Okay, bye." I hung up my cell and looked into the side view mirror. This mugginess is killing my hair.

"Alright, can we go _now_?" I swear, sometimes I think she's the kid.

"Ugh, okay mother. I guess you don't want to hear something very life changing."

"Oooh! Tell me! Tell me now!"

"Psh, I thought you were _starving_?"

"Oh, I see how it is."

"Yeah mom, grab your purse and let's go." I opened the door and felt a sudden burst of pain. "Yowzahs! Ow! That hurt! Oi!" Ouch, that's really going to leave a mark.

"Oh geeze, Katie! Are you okay?!"

"Oh yeah. Just peachy." It's not the first time I left my sunglasses on the top of my head and then bumped my head getting out of my moms BMW.


	3. Josh

**Alright, I'm finally getting the hang of this now.  
Rate and review pease (:**

* * *

I love the smell of Happy Sushi. It smells like wasabi, fish, soy sauce, and pine scented wood cleaner. Odd combination, but it smells good.

"Hi, can we have a window booth? Oh and is Kim working today?" asked my mom. We're regulars here so they treat us like family.

"Hello, Ms. Garrity. Of course you can have a window booth, and I'll send Kim over right a way. Do you girls need menus?" Monique is the owner's wife. She was born in France and moved to the United States with her mom when she was seven. She's not Japanese, but her husband Tom is. Four years after they got married, they opened Happy Sushi and had their daughter Jolie. She's in my grade and in my French class.

"Uhmm, I don't. Katie, do you need a menu?"

"No, I know exactly what I want."

"Okay, follow me ladies."

"Thank you, Monique."

"Oh, it's no problem. You are our best customers! I'll send over Kim ay-sap."

"Okay, thanks." I yawn-said as Monique walked away to go take care of another party.

"Left or right side?"

"Right side faces the door, so left."

"Sweet! I loveeeee the right side. I get to see everyone make a fool out of themselves when they try to open the door! Ha!" My mom is really hyper right now. And when she gets hyper, you really don't want to be seen in public with her.

"Mom, how many cups of coffee did you have today?" I tapped the table with my freshly manicured fingernails.

"Oh you know…three or four…"

"Mom…"

"Okay fine! I had six, only because some of those reading reports were real snoozers and I was about to fall asleep."

"Haha okay," I said quietly and looked out the window.

"Hello ladies, what would you like to eat today?"

"Hi Kim. I would like a bowl of brown rice, some edamame and a veggie roll. Ooh, can I have a Shirley temple too?" The service here is super fast, which is pretty good, knowing that I'm really hungry.

"Of course Katie. What about you, Ms. Garrity?"

"I would like one yellowtail, two spicy tuna, and a diet Coke."

"Sure, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Mmkay thanks Kim." Said my mom, "So Katie, what was that big life changing thing about?"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me! Well you know about that competition I told you about like four months ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?" said my mom as she was picking at her nail polish.

"Well, Ms. Griswald said I was one of the top five!" I exclaimed, but maybe to loud, cause Lou, the chef looked over in my direction. I gave him a little wave and mouthed 'sorry' to him.

"Oh, that's so great sweetie!"

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up cause she never said what spot in the top five." I sighed. "I'm done with the design and I have a copy of it in the car."

"Okay, show me when we get home. Ugh, where is Kim!?" said my mom as she pounded her fist on the table twice. And as soon as she was done, Kim appeared at our side with a tray in her hands.

"Did someone say my name?" Kim chuckled. "Sorry I took so long, I had to go to another table and drop off an order. Here is your Shirley Temple, and here is your diet Coke." She handed us our drinks and adjusted her apron. "I'll be back in a jiff with your sushi. Is there anything else that you need?"

"No thanks, Kim, we're fine." We said in unison.

"Alright," she said and tucked the tray under her arm and scurried off to pick up an order.

"Pinch poke you owe me a coke!"

"You already have a Coke loser," I teased as she took a sip.

"Oh well whatever, Katie." There became an odd silence right before Kim came with our food. We ate in silence, which is very unlike us. My mom must've been thinking about something because she finally stirred up something to say. "I just thought of something. Where would we move if you did win?" She ate some more of her food and continued on, "because you know, we should start looking cause we've known this for like six months. We're bad." She babbled on.

"Whoa mom, I told you, I might not even win." I broke in. "But yeah, I started looking a couple weeks ago," I giggled. "There is a lot in Sun Valley Estates that is really cheap, but there is a downside. Josh lives there." I groaned, "I mean I can live with him in the neighborhood, it's just that if I started dating someone else, then Josh will see him and he'll make up some stuuuu-pid lie that isn't true about me," I droned on. "But nothing brings down Katie Lee Garrity!" I exclaimed.

"That's right! Don't ever let some dumb guy humiliate you! Because guys are worth nothing," said my mom as she stabbed her rice with her chop sticks. I swear I heard her say _just like your father_ under her breath but I wasn't going to even bring it up. Ever since my dad and mom got divorced when I was in sixth grade, she's been really sensitive when I bring up my relationship problems. I rarely ever talk to my dad, maybe like six times a year, if that. He moved all the way across the country to California with Alencia, his new wife. She's from Italy or Spain or something like that, but I really don't care. I think she only married my dad for his money since he owns a big insurance company. So it's just me, my mom, my pet rock, Logan, and my fish, Robert. My mom is allergic to cats and dogs so she bought me a pet rock in fourth grade. So far, he's been pretty good and well behaved, and a plus is that I don't have to clean up after him.

"Here's your check, Ms. Garrity."

"Thanks, Kim," she sighed.

"Oh. My. Gawd," I screeched," is that Josh walking towards here? Ugh, he always ruins everything."

"Well if this is uncomfortable for you, seeing as you just broke up with him what, six hours ago? We can leave." She grasped my hand from across the table and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"No it's alright mom, I can stay, everything is fine." Psh, yeah right. Oh great, what do you know? He asks for a table near us.

"Oh hi Katie, I didn't even see you there," he sneered, "and how are you Ms. Garrity? Fine day isn't it?" He put on his fake smile as I looked out the window snickering.

"Oh yes, Joshua, just dang peachy." She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. I turned back to face Josh and gave him my withering stare, and after ten long, brutal seconds of looking him in the eye, he turned away and looked at the menu.

"Alright, mom, I'm done. Let's go check out that lot in _Sun Valley_." Josh's eyes got wide and he looked up directly at me. "Oh did I forget to tell you," I gasped and placed my right palm on my heart, "I'm moving there." He stared at me blankly. "See you at school, _Joshua_." I choked while saying his name.

"Uh…um…uh…ya…ya…yeah. Sure. Bye." He stammered as me and my mom paid the check, and gathered our things.

As we were walking out the door, my mom piped up, "Girl, you are so good!" We high fived and laughed as we were getting into the car.

"I know! How do I do it?! Hahaha! Do you think I freaked him out?" I questioned as my mom started the car and started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Of course! Didn't you see how he was staring at you?" She pointed out.

"Well obviously, but I wasn't sure if it was fear or _desire_," I chuckled.

"You got a point. Now let's go look at that lot!" She cheered as we pulled onto the Northway.

**

* * *

**

How was it? It came out longer when I was typing it, but whatever. I promise there will be more soon! Rate and review please (:

**I'm thinking of starting a contest. The person who writes the best review with some positive and negative criticism will get their name in the story, and they get to pick their brother's and the boy that will be coming up in the next chapter's name. **

**So chop chop!**


	4. A day in the life of

**Alright, I didn't get a lot of reviews and I'm not happy.  
I fought the urge to post this, but I decided too.  
If I don't get at least, _least,_ 5 reviews for this chapter, then I'm not posting the other chapters.  
So R/R and tell your friends to too (:**

**Thankss (:**

* * *

When we arrived at the lot in Sun Valley Estates, my mom pulled up next to the For Sale sign; we got out of the car, and called the number on the sign. My mom put her cell on speaker so we could both hear.

……_.rrrring…….rrrring…….rrrring…….rrrring……._

"Martha Anderson speaking," droned the woman. She sounds like she's in her mid-fifties, divorced, has a daughter and a grand-child, and lives in a small suburban neighborhood. I have a special talent for telling what people's lives are like by listening to how they talk.

"Hello, Martha. My name is Eliza Garrity, and I'm interested in the lot that's for sale on Meadow Dr. in Sun Valley Estates," said my mom.

"Oh yes, I see. What price range are you looking for?" She questioned while typing away on her computer.

"Well, anything under a hundred thousand dollars," said my mom wearily.

"Okay, well this lot is going for $88,000. Are you interested in this offer?" I looked at my mom and nodded slowly, eyes as wide as a fly's. The website that I looked at said that is was going for $99,000. I mouthed to my mom, _Go for it! Let her know that we'll call her and let her know Monday. That's in a week. The announcement ceremony is at five o'clock sharp, we can call her immediately after._

"Uhmm, Martha, I'm definitely interested and I can let you know Monday around five thirty. Is that okay?" My mom started tapping her foot while there was a brief pause when she was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, it's fine. If you could just please give me your phone number, I can put your name down. It's Mrs. Garrity, right?"

"No, it's Ms. Garrity," she huffed.

"Oops," she chuckled, "I'm sorry. Well let me know ASAP so no one makes a better offer."

"Yep, will do. Good bye," she hung up the phone and started doing her happy dance. "Why aren't you dancing too?! We have the lot in our hands basically!"

"I know, but I didn't think we had to dance like idiots," I commented coldly.

"Ouch," she replied.

"Sorry, it's just that, what do I do if I don't win? Josh has probably told everyone and anyone by now. Everyone is going to call me a liar."

"Oh, don't worry about him," she batted the air as if he were a stupid mosquito. "Let's celebrate!" said my mom as she shimmied her way back into the car.

"Mom, I hate to break it to you but its eight o'clock and I have homework," I sighed overdramatically and hopped into the car.

"Why???? Can't you do it tomorrow? Or next week?" she pleaded while revving up the engine.

"If I can't keep my grades up in regular school, then I can't go to HVCC anymore, and then there would be no contest which means no new house. Anyway, you're a teacher. You should understand…right?"

"Ugh, whatever. Do it for the house." After that, silence fell again. I rolled down the passenger seat window and stuck my arm out into the cool, calming, Upstate New York June night. I sucked in the air and closed my eyes and I thought to myself, _oh how I wish things would get better._

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies…_

Ugh, I hate Thursdays more than Mondays. I put my fuzzy pink slippers on, turned off my iHome, and padded out of my room and down the hall. I skipped every other step on our spiral staircase, which happens to be covered with scarves, shoes, bras and other clothes. I hummed as I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. On there was a note that read,

**Little tee-**

**Good morning sweet heart! Sorry, but I have a meeting and I have to go in early. There is some wheat grass juice left in the fridge and I went to Bruegerr's and got you your cinnamon sugar bagel with low-fat cream cheese. It's in the fridge with the juice. Have fun at school, and I left you some lunch money on your vanity.**

**XOXO, Mom**

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum. Disturbia, you're in the city of wonder. Disturbia, watch out you might just go under._

Disturbia by Rihanna played as I grabbed my bagel and juice out of the fridge. I went to the cupboard and got out a juice glass and sat back down at the breakfast bar. I checked my phone, poured my juice and ate a bite of my bagel.

**NEW TXT  
From: Lissa  
Sent at: 7:04 AM on Thursday, June 12th**

**-K  
changed my mind. Wear Ur dream society black Lou top. I'll wear brown Ella moss tank. Don't wear uggs. I am.  
-L**

I texted her back, and watched MTV as I ate my bagel. When I finished, I headed back upstairs to go get dressed, and do my hair and make-up. Today my outfit consists of my black Dream Society Lou Top, my True Religion jeans, and my Jeffrey Campbell suede Shorty boots. I just can't decide on which tote I want. It's between my black YSL handbag and my metallic fringe Coach bag. I think I'm going to use my YSL, and wear my multi signature heart Coach Charm necklace.

Although my hair is naturally straight, it's not straight enough for my standards. Last month, my mom bought me a new Chi hair straightener, and I use it like everyday. My hair looks like what Reese Whitherspoon's did at the 2007 Golden Globe Awards. Nice and long, with layers, natural light golden blonde color, and I have light and feathery bangs.

For my make-up, I apply my Dazzle Lash Mascara, Moon's Reflection eye shadow, and my Full For You Plushglass by MAC Cosmetics. My signature scent is Princess by Vera Wang. As soon as I fully checked my self in the mirror, I grabbed my school stuff and headed down to the foyer. I still have a couple minutes until my bus comes so I run into the study and grab my iPod nano video, enV2 and my Blackberry Bold 9000. I've waited for months for this updated Blackberry to come out, and now I finally have it!

It's mid-June and eighth grade is coming to an end. Finals were last week, Graduation is next Tuesday, and the end of the year, no rules or strings attached, trip to Los Angeles is Wednesday, the last day of school. We get to fly all the way across the country, and I'm either going to be sitting with Lissa or Casey. The other people in my group are Lissa, Casey, Adam, Cole, Cassie, Kristen, Jamie, Seth, James, Joey, Abby, Emily, Nick, and Matt. My friend Jamie's mom is chaperoning for our group. Josh is in another group with people on his basketball team and their girlfriends. I am so happy that I don't have to deal with him in California. We are spending three nights and four days there. And the amazing thing is that it's not a learning trip and only two teachers and two parents are going; one parent and one teacher to a group. On our last full day there, we get to go and shop and walk around in Hollywood and visit the Hollywood sign. We then get chauffeured back to the hotel in a giant stretch limo, since there are only thirty of us that could afford to go on the trip; we get to change and get ready, and then go to Wolfgang Puck Café. The other days that we're there, we go and visit a vineyard, some really popular places in Los Angeles, we go to Long Beach for a couple of hours to go tanning, walking on the boardwalk and to go swim in the ocean, since there isn't one in New York, and we get to go to a hockey rink in Anaheim.

As I walk up the stone steps and into the doors of Adirondack Springs Day School, the sweet smell of every girl's perfume and every guy's cologne fills my nose. I walk up the stairs to the second floor of the school, and into the eighth grade corridor. When I get to my locker, I spin the lock and my locker clicks and opens. The inside of my locker is decorated with bright green wrapping paper with metallic silver polka-dots. I have a Vera Bradley memo board hung up with a bunch of pictures on it, and my Vera Bradley notebooks, pens, pencils and my binders are neatly arranged on the shelf and in the magnetic holder.

"Hay twin-ayy! I love you're outfit!" There became a tingling sensation in my ear from the shriek of Lissa's already high-pitched voice.

"Hey Liss," I turn around and face her "what's shaken bacon?" I replied as I grabbed the books I need for first period, while she did the same at her locker, which is right next to mine.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She gasped and her mouth began to quiver.

"No, no, no," I gave her a reassuring hug, "it's just a saying." I pulled away and grabbed my XXX Vitamin Water out of my bag. I took a drink of it and offered Lissa a sip. She took a drink of it and handed it back to me. I closed my locker, leaned against it and waited for her to finish.

"Ohh, okay," she said, "Anyway, aren't you so excited for next week!" She grinned, and closed her locker. We started walking to homeroom, but we were stopped by lots of people saying hi and complimenting us on our outfits.

"Yeah, I mean Monday I find out if I'm moving, Tuesday is Graduation, and Wednesday is when we leave for Cali baby!" I cheered.

"Yeah like…wait what! You're MOVING?" She boomed and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well I don't exactly know yet, but if I do, I'm only moving to Sun Valley." I tried and smiled.

"Whoa, you do know that that's where," she hesitated, "he lives, right?"

"Yeah? So what? I'm not going to not move because of him."

"Amen sister friend," she chirped as we headed towards homeroom.

"Hold on, let's go to the bathroom, we need to check our outfits before we walk down Jock Block."

"Yeah, let's," she said slowly while her eyes got wide, "Katie, don't look now, but…" she said quietly as I turned to where she was looking and gaped.

* * *

**You don't get to find out what happens and why Katie gaped at what she saw until you review! And the contest is off because I didn't get like any reviews.**

**SO RATE AND REVIEW, please (:**

**Thanks.**


	5. Slinkies

**New Chapteeeer.  
Sorry it's short.  
All this turkey is making me tired.  
Review please, that's all I'm asking.  
I don't even care if you like it or not, just review.**

* * *

"EhMaGawd!" I screeched. Over where I was looking was Josh leaning over Duh-manda McNulty at her locker and making her laugh hysterically. She has long dark brown hair, freckles that cover her nose and cheeks, and she's also pretty dumb. She got held back in first grade and fourth grade. After mere minutes of her laughing and holding her stomach, he then gently kissed her forehead and then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started walking down the hall like they owned the place. I was so furious, so I stormed into the bathroom with Lissa in tow and put my books on the ledge above the sink. I looked underneath all the stalls to make sure no one was in here to hear me rant. When the coast was clear, I clenched my fists and started pacing back and forth. "How could he be with, with that...thing," I exclaimed, "She can't even finish a sentence without saying um or like after every freakin' word!" I leaned against one of the sinks and placed both hands on my forehead. Once I was calmed down and it was safe to talk without me snapping at anyone, Lissa finally started talking.

"Well," she tried, "maybe he's not really going out with her. Maybe he's just trying to see how you were going to react or something…"

"Ha, okay." I laughed mordantly. "First, you don't go acting all depressed and heart-broken when you get dumped, second, you don't act all snotty to your ex when you see her in a restaurant, and third, you don't go out with someone the day after you get dumped! It's just wrong!" I huffed.

"Okay, Katie. Calm down, everything will be alright," She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the face. "Let's just recollect ourselves and walk back out there. And if you want, we can confront him. Sound like a plan?" She offered.

"Ugh, I guess. And I'm going to give Duh-manda a freakin' piece of my mind. And don't you even try and stop me." I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair and adjusted my outfit. I then grabbed my books and walked calmly out of the bathroom. We were halfway to homeroom when Josh, who was alone, stepped in front of me and blocked my path. "Move. Now." I pushed his shoulder to try and get him to move but he wouldn't budge.

"Try and stop me," he said. "It's not like you can move me without breaking one of your pwecious manicured finger nails." He said, talking like a baby, and pouted his lips.

"Don't make me kick you where the sun don't shine, mmkay?" I replied sharply.

"Ooh, feisty. That's how I like my girls."

"Yeah, well if you only came over here to rub the fact that you're a man-whore and you're going out with Duh-Manda, then I suggest you leave, because news travels around here fast, bucko." Just then, Adam Goodman stepped in and stood next to me.

"Yo, Josh. Katie didn't do anythin' to you, so screw off." He said.

"Adam," Josh said fiercely,"this is between me and Katie. So, I think you need to move."

"What're you gonna do dude? Punch her? That's real slick, yo. Go get some help," said Adam as he nudged Josh is the side while he walked by him and left.

"Alright Josh. I'm tired of you and your childish ways. When you want to deal with this like a real man," I choked and continued on, "then call me, but right now," I stuttered, " you're just a big pain in the-"

"CHILDREN! GET TO CLASS!" Mr. Drury bellowed as the homeroom bell rang. I turned on my heel and rushed the opposite way with Lissa right beside me. I could feel my cheeks turning pink and hot, as I realized that I was crying the whole time. The halls were so packed with kids that I was able to sneak away towards Keller Hall. That's where the main, attendance, counseling, and health offices are. I entered the health office and complained to Nurse Gray that I had a headache and needed to lie down for a bit. She's so gullible that she agreed and sent Lissa off and back to homeroom with a pass.

When I got to the chaise in the separate room, I wrapped myself in a ball and sobbed to myself. It was halfway into first period when I told Nurse Gray that I was feeling fine, and I needed a pass. As I exited the health office, the sound of my shoes against the cold black and white tile floors was the only thing I could hear. No one else was in the hallway, and I stopped at my locker to double check my make-up. My mascara ran a bit, but I wiped it off and applied just a little bit of my secret stash of concealer under my eyes to hide some redness and swelling from when I cried. I smiled at myself in the mirror, closed my locker and headed towards my accelerated math class.

When I opened the door, everything---and everyone--- fell silent. Mrs. Abele looked up from her desk and stared at me and motioned with her head for me to take my seat. I walked towards the back of the class and slid in my seat two rows away from Lissa and then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and read the text message under my desk.

**NEW TXT  
From: Lissa  
Sent at 9:35 AM on Thursday, June 12th **

**OMG! R U OK? No1 knows wat happened. Xcept Adam nd Josh obvs. **

I quickly responded and looked over at her with worried eyes.

**SEND TO: LISSA  
9:35 AM on Thursday, June 12****th**

**I'm fine. Make sure no1 finds out about the frk out. Do i look like I've been cryin?**

It took a moment for Lissa to respond.

**NEW TXT  
From: Lissa  
Sent at 9:38 AM on Thursday, June 12****th**

**OK. I'll say tht Melissa Jones has head lice and thts why shes been out. It'll keep peeps from tlking bout U. U look fine as always.**

I responded back.

**SEND TO: LISSA  
9:39 AM on Thursday, June 12****th**

**Thx. U R da best. GG. Teachers watching.**

I slid my phone in my pocket and opened up to our notes on the Pythagorean Theorem. About twenty minutes later, the bell rang to get out of class and I packed up all my stuff. Lissa came over to my desk and we walked out of the classroom together. We have every single class right up until lunch together. Hence, that's why she didn't know I broke up with, ugh, him. We walked to our lockers and got stuff out for second period Social Studies with the dull Mr. Kramer.

"So…you're sure you're okay?" She said as she closed her locker.

"Yeah I'm fine," I hesitated, "couldn't be better."

"Oh come on. You know that's a bunch of crap." She said.

"So what if it is? I'm just going to have to learn how to cope. Remember, I'm the one that broke up with him, so why should I have to feel like this?" I questioned and started heading towards Social Studies. "If he wants to date other girls, so be it. I'm not holding him back."

"Forgiveness is key." She pointed out, "so, after school, I want you to call him, set aside your differences and views and forgive each other."

"You know?" I said, "You're absolutely right. Guys are like slinkies, fun to watch them fall," I held out one hand, "but then you just have to pick them right back up again," then I held out the other.

"Correct," she said in her calm yoga voice, "so go get 'em tiger!" It's one thing to have a ton of good friends, but then it's another to know that you have one person, that you know you can always count on and to be there and pick you up when you fall, just like slinkies.

* * *

**Part of this chapter was inspired by my bestest friend in the whoooooooleeee entire world, Cassie.**

**Hit that pretty little purple-ish blue button and review.**

**Merci beaucoup!**


	6. Unwanted news

**Hey, sorry it took so long. I've been so busy studying for my big ELA exam and with rehearsals. Well....here's the new chapter. It may not be perfect but it's good enough for now. I updated some of the other chapters so you're going to have to re read them probably...**

**Oh well...rate and review please :) I will love you forever.**

**_xoxo, Liz!_**

**Author's Note: Kristen is Kristen Greggory from the Clique, fyi.**

* * *

As Lissa and I headed into Mr. Kramer's second period Global History class, my other two best friends, Kristen and Cassie, said hi to us as we were walking in.

"Hey girlies," said Kris as she walked over to her desk.

"Heeeyy!" Said Lissa and I at the same time, which is one of our twin like qualities. Lissa also has blonde hair, but she has deep brown eyes, unlike my bold blue.

"What're you girlies up to? Hey are you still on for that sleepover on Saturday after your pool party," questioned Cassie.

"Yeah, I'm still asking people to come, I mean, I only know like forty people that are coming." I said as I slid into my seat. I took out my cell and texted Meghan back.

**SEND TO: Meggsterr  
10:22 AM on Thursday, June 12****th**

**Hey girly. What's up?**

I refocused my attention back on Cassie. "I also have to uninvite Josh and his gay friends."

"Yeah, I mean, who would want that jerk to come?" She said as she tapped away on her iPhone, she's probably texting her boyfriend Eddie.

Just then, Jake Coleman, one of the hottest boys in my school, the other two are Brandon Wyler and Ian McConaughey walked by and winked at me. I shyly smiled back and smoothed my hair and took out my cell to text Lissa, who was only sitting two desks away from me. About a minute later, Jake came up to my desk and put his muscular arm on my shoulder.

"So Katie, I hear you're having a slammin' party on Saturday."

It took me a second to actually believe that he was talking to me. I mean, I may be the one of the prettiest girls in school, but Jake was always known to date older girls. At that moment, Josh walked in the classroom, glaring right at me with a devilish stare. I quickly responded to Jake flirtatiously, "Yeah, it's going to be pretty hot." I started twisting a piece of my hair around my finger and gave him my prize winning smile, literally.

"Sweet, can I come?" He brushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his green eyes.

"Of course you can!" I playfully slapped his arm and laughed. He laughed back and everyone else in the room was staring at us, gawking in pure jealousy, including my three best friends, whose jaws were basically on the floor.

"Alright cool. What time?"

"Three." The bell to get into class rang.

"Okay, I'm going to be a little late. I'm getting a new lacrosse stick, so I'll see you around four?" He said then started walking towards his desk when a substitute teacher came into the room.

"Hello class, I'm Miss Williams. Mr. Kramer has fallen ill and couldn't make it to school today. He gave me the instructions to play "mum ball" so if you would please sit on your desks, we'll get started." It's one thing to have a really young sub teacher, but then it's another thing to have a sub teacher with boobs the size of Jupiter.

Global History ended, then I had Studio in Art, then I had Earth Science, and then _finally_ I had lunch.

I walked into the air conditioned dining hall with Cassie and we placed our binders down on the round oak table in the middle of the room. We strolled towards the Sushi Na kiosk and ordered two California rolls, fresh edamame, and a bowl of brown rice. I stopped by the Starbucks kiosk and ordered two Grande non-fat chai tea lattes while Cassie went to the Nature's Garden kiosk and got two fresh oranges. I met up with her back at the table, and Kristen and her boyfriend Seth, Jamie and her boyfriend James and Cassie's boyfriend Eddie were all seated at the table. Kristen was re-applying her Urban Decay Big Fatty mascara while Seth pigged out on his lunch; fresh turkey, lettuce, and tomato sandwich on a French baguette, a fresh bottle of milk and a protein bar so he can bulk up for rugby this coming season. Jamie is unbelievably gorgeous with her lengthy dark brown hair that goes to her mid back, light caramel skin, and deep brown cat-like eyes. She doesn't have one zit on her impeccably clear skin. She is a perfect match with James, star athlete, super smart, and astoundingly gorgeous. She drank her diet coke and shined her lazer-whitened teeth in my direction. I sat down in the oak chair and fished around for my chopsticks in my Fendi.

"Hey Katie, what's up?" asked Jamie as she looked at the Nutrition label on her Nutz over Chocolate Luna Bar.

"Nothing really, you? And would you stop looking at food labels, you are incredibly skinny. I wish I looked like you." I started to peel my orange when a spurt of juice got on my shirt. "Crap! Ugh, I have to go to my locker and change into my spare shirt; I can not walk around with a stain on my shirt. People will think I'm dirty and can't afford dry cleaning!" Everyone agreed simultaneously as I pushed back out of my chair, grabbed my Fendi and books and headed out of the dining hall. When I reached my locker, I pulled out my Miss Sixty black jersey banded tunic, Pour La Victoire grey leather flat boots, and my Michael Kors silver leather belt; out of my emergency clothing stash that I update every week; and then I slipped on my Argento Vivo silver double teardrop hoop earrings. I closed my locker and headed towards the bathroom. I opened the door and luckily no one was in there. I went into the largest stall and changed my outfit then headed back to my locker. I put my clothes back in and switched my Fendi for my Linea Pelle silver metallic satchel. I opened my Stuart Weitzman silver cosmetic bag, took out a q-tip and some eye make-up remover and took off my eye shadow, applied my Urban Decay silver glitter eyeliner to the bottom of my upper lids instead and touched up my mascara in the mirror in my locker. I rated myself as a ten, snatched a piece of spearmint Extra from my bag and grabbed my stuff for English next period. Lunch is almost over so I decided to head over to Hart Hall, where the English and math classes are. Just as I arrived at the classroom, the bell rang and round two began.

I slammed the door on my mom's Jag and stomped through the front door. I ran up the stairs to my room, slammed the door and locked it shut. I could hear my mom coming up the stairs and towards my room. Her soft patter of her bare feet stopped right in front of my door. She knocked twice before I finally answered.

"What do you want?!" I huffed as I plopped my self down in my purple director's chair facing the big window.

"We need to talk. The way you acted right now was uncalled for and you're going to your father's wedding, if you like it or not." I rolled my eyes at the thought of me being there. I got up out of my chair and went to my bathroom to get my tweezers. "Just because I don't talk to him, it doesn't mean you should shut him out of your life forever. He said he really wants to see you and they have a room set up for you at their house," she sounded weary as she said this but then she perked up a bit, "plus, if you don't want to stay there, I can tell him you want to stay at the hotel right down the road from the house."

I rolled my eyes again and mocked what my mom said. I grunted at the thought of me staying at my dad's house. Staying at the hotel doesn't seem so bad though. I started to tweeze my left eyebrow when she started to talk again.

"Obviously you'll need a parental guardian, and your aunt Melissa is staying there too so I'll have her come check on you frequently. And I'm sure your father won't mind if you bring a friend, he likes Lissa, she's not as annoying as Cassie or Meghan." There was a brief silence, and then she sighed and walked away, probably to call my dad. There was a quiet thump from my mom's door, and then I put my tweezers down quietly and walked to my 24-carat gold MacBook Pro on my desk and turned it on. I tapped my fingers against the keys while I waited for it to turn on. When it did, I logged onto AIM and scrolled through my buddy list. I double-clicked on Brandon's screen name and typed away.

**Bonjourr_Mme Kay**: hey brandon.

**Wildwyler14**: sup garrity?

**Bonjourr_Mme Kay**: mad at my mom. dont want to go to dads wedding in july.

**Wildwyler14**: oh. where is it?

**Bonjourr_Mme Kay**: california.

**Wildwyler14**: no way. im goin there in july 2.

I smiled at the thought of Brandon being in California the same time I'm there. We could probably hang out and maybe he can come to the wedding with me? I don't know, I don't think he likes me that way. No better way to find out than to ask.

**Bonjourr_Mme Kay**: sweet (: when?  
**Wildwyler14**: 13-26. when is the wedding?

**Bonjourr_Mme Kay**: 18th but my moms making me go down on the 16th.

**Wildwyler14**: cool. We should chill then. I gg but if u find out more deets then txt me. K?

**Bonjourr_Mme Kay**: mmkay. R u still coming to my party sat.?

**Wildwyler14**: wouldnt miss it 4 the world.

_**Wildwyler14 has signed off. **_

My mouth and eyes got wide. I can't believe it! Did he just admit that he liked me a little bit? I think so, but I'm not good at analyzing boys' minds, but I do know one person that is…MOM! I signed off really quickly and ran out of my room. I burst open my mom's door and started jumping and squealing.

"MOM!" I screamed with joy!

She came running out of her closet in a red cocktail dress while trying to put on her other shoe. "What? Katie, what is it?"

"Mom…why are you dressed up?"

"Katie, I have something to tell you…"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!!....hahahah. Whadya think? Lemme know! Rate and review please ! :)**


End file.
